Prisoner (Extended version)
by L3X
Summary: Este es un mundo de mentiras y engaños, lo único que prevalece es la sed de venganza y la necesidad de poder. Un mundo donde las mafias son las que tienen el control de todo. Un mundo donde el amor intenta nacer pero se marchita, donde la confianza es aplastada y donde la muerte es el pan de cada día.
1. The arrival of the winter

_Hola a todos de nuevo!, ya sé que muchos querrán matarme pero no podía continuar la historia sin escribir esto... es una introducción a Prisoner, habrán algunos cambios pero la historia seguirá la misma línea, sólo quiero explicar la vida de Hinata y las demás chicas en la cárcel, por qué tienen esa sed de venganza y por qué Hinata cambió tanto. _

**ADVERTENCIA: **Algunos personajes presentaran OOC en algunas ocasiones. La historia tiene contenido LEMON explícito en algunas escenas, pocas realmente son muy explícitas, pero de cualquier modo si esto no es de su agrado, abstenerse de leer, puede presentar escenas de violencia y hard gore. La Hinata que se describe en la historia es una mezcla de la Hinata de la serie y la de la película Road to Ninja.

Empezaré con Hinata de la seri original para ir cambiándola poco a poco con el pasar de la historia.

_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Prisoner **

Extended Version

.

.

.

.

.

Porque las cosas siempre cambian…

pero los hábitos se mantienen

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

_Oye Hinata, ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos las nueve contra el mundo?_

_¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos nosotras contra ellos? _

…

_Oye Hinata, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos prisioneras? _

…

…

…

_Lo recuerdo, recuerdo absolutamente todo… hermana._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Prólogo

**The Arrival of Winter**

Una cálida sonrisa, la brisa fresca y una tarde de otoño.

Una reunión de amigas… una fiesta de té.

—Hiashi deja de correr por las flores y ve con papá—. El niño de tres años da un gritito emocionado al oír que irá con su padre y sonríe a pesar del regaño que acaba de recibir por parte de su madre.

—Tu hijo es precioso Hinata —dice una rubia de largo cabello—, algún día será el esposo de mi hija. Ino termina la frase y acariciando su abultado vientre levanta una taza de té llevándola hasta sus labios.

—¡Oh, ni lo sueñes puerca!, él terminará casándose con la mía —dice Sakura mirando a la pequeña bebé de negro cabello en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo Hiruzen. Ellas dicen eso porque aún no te han visto pero en cuanto nazcas serás el bebé más cotizado —habla una orgullosa Shion acomodándose en la banca. Ella lleva ya ocho meses de embarazo.

—¡Ya cállense!, yo sólo puedo dar gracias a Dios porque los gemelos aún estén dormidos y ustedes buscando casar a sus hijos… —la voz de Hanabi es un suspiro de alivio y las demás ríen, pero saben que ella tiene razón. Los gemelos son como dos pequeños grandes torbellinos.

—Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde que nos reunimos —pronuncia la voz de la tercera rubia presente, Temari—. Aún recuerdo el año en que nos conocimos.

—Fue una época muy distinta a ésta. Esa noche todo era un caos… —las palabras que se escuchan son de una mujer de cabello azul que pronto se ve interrumpida.

—Aunque todo empezó mucho antes —Hinata complementa con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

_Hace 14 años…_

Angustia, dolor y sangre, mucha sangre.

—Padre, no, no mueras no me dejes… por favor —las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de Hinata, su voz era una súplica, su cuerpo una maraña de nervios y miedo.

—Eres demasiado débil, aprende de tu hermana menor y deja de llorar —las palabras de Hiashi fueron una bofetada para la morena de ojos perlados, pero ante estas Hinata tragó con fuerza y asintió—. Sé fuerte, sean fuertes. S-solo se t-tienen la una a la otra. A-ahora huyan, escóndanse.

Tras las agonizantes palabras de Hiashi, Hanabi apretó la mano de su hermana. La castaña salió de la habitación mientras que Hinata vio a su padre fallecer sobre la alfombra de su propia oficina. Ambas salieron de la mansión, corriendo en la oscuridad, buscando ocultarse; pero era demasiado tarde, las buscaban con perros.

—Espera Hanabi —dijo una agitada Hinata—, sólo una saldrá de aquí hoy, te conseguiré tiempo…

—¡No!, ambas lo haremos —dijo la castaña que por primera vez en la vida de Hinata esta se veía titubeante—. Vamos. Las gemelas de trece años se dieron las manos apresurando su paso en la malesa

Mientras corrían por el bosque buscando salir a la carretera, sus corazones latían fuertemente. Una lágrima rodó los ojos de Hinata cuando oyó los ladridos de los perros aún más cerca.

—Quiero corras sin parar hasta la primera parada de bus y desde allí vayas a esta dirección —mientras la morena hablaba ambas se detuvieron y Hinata le dio un celular a Hanabi—. Memorízala y cuando lo hagas no lo apagues, regálaselo a alguien.

—P-pero —dijo la castaña de ojos perlas mirando a su hermana mientras trataba de no temblar; ella sabía que esto significaba el adiós y tal vez para siempre.

—Nada de peros —la voz de Hinata fue firme—. Cuando llegues allí pregunta por Kurenai, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos rojos, sé cautelosa. Cuando la encuentres ella te ayudará. Deshazte de todo lo que tengas con lo que puedan localizarte. Te veré luego hermana.

Con un fuerte abrazo Hinata se despidió de Hanabi y la instó a correr.

Caminando por el mismo sendero por el cual había visto a su hermana correr, para no levantar sospecha sintió a los perros llegar. Se quedó quieta al verse rodeada por los canes y empezó a llorar. La farsa en la que se convertiría su vida había empezado y ella debía estar preparada para todo lo que iba a venir… sabía que el futuro sería oscuro, pero valdría la pena si con ello podía salvar de un mismo destino a su hermana. _Hanabi._

Con los brazos abiertos le dio la bienvenida al miedo, el cual puso a temblar a su cuerpo y la fue cegando poco a poco de toda razón. Mientras los perros le gruñían ella fue retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra un árbol.

Los dueños de los canes aparecieron por fin, conocía a algunos de esos hombres. —No tengas miedo pequeña, no te harán daño —dijo un hombre de cabello gris, lo traía corto y cubría la mitad de su rostro con una bufanda. _Kakashi. _Había oído su nombre varias veces en las reuniones que hacía su padre… pero _por qué un amigo de su padre la perseguiría. _

Los canes se apartaron de ella acercándose a su amo. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios pero lo que oyó volvió a ponerla en guardia—¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó un hombre que iba vendado la mitad del rostro. Lo identificó como Danzou y la imagen de un astuto zorro apareció en su mente.

—M-me caí y e-ella me abandonó —Hinata habló con lágrimas en los ojos, sus manos temblaban más que antes y mientras esperaba que le creyeran intentó calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón asustado.

Una mano azotó su rostro fuertemente tirándola al suelo. —He preguntado por tu hermana —dijo el hombre de las vendas con una calma en su voz que llenó a Hinata del más profundo terror. Temblando y aún en el suelo la morocha intentó alejarse de él.

Danzou se acercó a ella y tomándola por el cabello la levantó del suelo obligando a Hinata a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza tratando de apartar las de él que tiraban fuertemente de su pelo casi arrancándoselo. Lágrimas de dolor surcaron el rostro de la muchacha. —¿Me dirás dónde está tu hermana por la buena o tendré que obligarte? —pronunció el hombre vendado mientras la determinación crecía en el corazón de la pequeña de trece años. Hinata no permitiría que su hermana viviera algo similar o remotamente parecido, era tiempo de ser valiente, de honrar la memoria de su padre muerto. Con estos pensamientos sus labios se sellaron al momento en que recibió el segundo golpe y sólo se abrieron para soltar suaves quejidos cada vez que su cuerpo era golpeado.

—Envíen a los perros tras el rastro de la otra. No debe estar lejos —dijo Danzou confiado mientras estrellaba a Hinata contra un árbol.

—Danzou déjala en paz —dijo una voz demasiado familiar. Hinata abrió con dificultad sus perlados ojos sólo para encontrarse con la oscuridad de los ojos de Uchiha Itachi.

El moreno tomó en sus brazos a Hinata y ella se sintió segura y protegida, igual que cada vez que el moreno había estado junto a ella en el pasado. Se acurrucó contra su masculino pecho y levantó con dificultad el rostro debido al dolor causado por los golpes —g-gracias —musitó y a pesar de la situación sintió como se sonrojaba furiosamente ante la casi imperceptible sonrisa que Itachi le dedicaba.

Mientras el moreno caminaba de regreso, rodeado de los demás hombres que habían estado tras el rastro de las hermanas Hyuuga, se permitió cerrar los ojos y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Confiaba que estaría a salvo pero… cuán equivocada estaba.

_Este es un mundo de mentiras y engaños,_

_ lo único que prevalece es la sed de venganza y la necesidad de poder._

—En cuanto despierte sabremos el paradero de Hanabi —dijo la voz de Itachi. Hinata acaba de regresar de su sueño pero decidió no abrir los ojos y permanecer tranquila, le serviría escuchar un poco más. Aunque justo ahora se encontrara en las piernas de Itachi y eso la alterara.

—Más vale que esa mocosa te diga el paradero de su hermana —amenazó la voz de Danzou y ella sintió a Itachi tensarse. Hinata decidió no abrir los ojos hasta que se encontrara a solas con el moreno portador de la sangre Uchiha.

—Ella me dirá todo. La tengo bajo control, para mañana ambas herederas estarán bajo nuestro poder —la respuesta de Itachi hizo que la morena casi se delatara pero el auto en ese preciso instante frenó con fuerza enviándola hacia delante. Itachi la sujetó antes de que chocara con el asiento delantero donde vio que se hallaba sentado Danzou y también su primo Neji; quien la miraba fríamente. Al ver el reproche en los ojos de su primo se acomodó derecha de inmediato, alejándose un poco del Uchiha.

—H-hola n-nii-san —tartamudeó la chica de ojos perlados recibiendo como respuesta un chasquido de lengua y una hosca mirada. Hinata retrocedió con miedo y colocó una de sus manos en su pecho. Ahora lo sabía, nada de esto era una coincidencia y estaba rodeada, todos ellos eran enemigos, incluyendo a su primo.

Llegaron a una casa y la encerraron en una habitación, abrió las cortinas sólo para darse cuenta que las ventanas tenían rejas metálicas. En el pequeño cuarto sólo habían unos cojines y una manta. Hinata se acurrucó entre ellas y dejó su mente vagar por el recuerdo de su hermana, rogando y orando internamente por que estuviera bien y a salvo. Recordó a su gemela y cada momento vivido junto a ella hasta la actualidad. El presente se le antojaba una completa pesadilla, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba pero sabía que su padre tenía mucho que ver con lo que le sucedía ahora, sobretodo por las investigaciones que hacía… odiaba este mundo de mentiras y doble caras y muchas veces lo había evitado pero ahora sentía que se la estaba tragando. Hiashi Hyuuga traficaba con armas y genética y eso se estaba volcando ahora.

Esperaba que todo mejorara, después de la muerte de su padre que más podría salir mal, pero lo que no sabía es que esto sólo era el inicio.

...

La mañana llegó más pronto de lo que Hinata imaginaba. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de un hombre que la manoseaba, agarrando uno de sus pequeños senos y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus sucias manos. Hinata gritó pateando al hombre —¡auxilio! —su garganta quemada debido a los alaridos que profería pero el desconocido la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro callándola momentáneamente.

—Pequeña perra, no te hagas la difícil, vas a gozar cuando te folle —articuló el hombre tomándola por los cachetes con una de sus manos y besándola con fuerza, la morena le mordió la boca con fuerza, arrancándole un trozo de su labio.

Hinata dio una patada y el hombre aprovechó para bajar su pantalón —¡por favor, ayuda! —chilló intentando escabullirse pero en vez de retroceder se acercó y le propinó a su captor un cabezazo en la nariz. Viéndolo aturdido corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. —¡Ayuda, ahh! —volvió a gritar sintiendo como aquel hombre la tomaba por el cabello y la arrastraba de nuevo al cuarto; la acorraló contra la pared y la volvió a besar con tanta fuerza que los labios Hinata sangraron.

El sonido de un disparo llenó la habitación y el hombre se desplomó contra el cuerpo de Hinata. Ella alzó la vista alterada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y observó a Itachi guardar el arma causante de la muerte del hombre que iba a violarla. A pesar de la impresión del momento, de haber visto a Itachi acabar con una vida tan fácilmente ella corrió hacia a él y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

—¿Logro hacerte daño? —preguntó el Uchiha acariciando el cabello de la Hyuuga y alejándose un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

—S-sólo me golpeó un poco —respondió Hinata mirando al suelo—, si no hubieras llegado y-yo…—La voz de la muchacha de ojos perlas se quebró y una lágrima rodó su mejilla.

—Shh, tranquila prometo que nadie volverá a tocarte —dijo Itachi mientras abrazaba a Hinata y ella asentía suavemente.

Tomando una manta y cubriéndola, Itachi la llevó a la que parecía era su habitación. Le ofreció una ducha y una vez que estuvo limpia y con ropa nueva llegó la comida.

—Comamos primero, luego curaré tus heridas —las palabras de Itachi llenaron de esperanza el corazón de Hinata.

—Hai —respondió con un leve sonrojo, llevando un rollo de sushi a sus labios y armándose de valor preguntó: —¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué atacaron mi casa?, ¿s-sabes si mi Oto-san e-esta bien? —la última pregunta fue difícil pero logró hacerla sin romperse en mil pedazos al recordar a su padre muriendo justo frente a ella y su hermana. Pero faltaba la pregunta primordial. —¿Encontraron a Hanabi? —su voz fue un suave murmullo, casi imperceptible e Itachi la miró sagazmente.

—No, no la hemos encontrado —respondió el moreno con fingida preocupación que Hinata no llegó a notar. La morena bajó su rostro y empezó a sollozar. Después de unos minutos así alzó su mirada inundada de lágrimas y miró al Uchiha intentando calmarse—. Tienes que encontrarla por favor Itachi-kun, n-no sé que está pasando pero no quiero q-que m-muera —suplicó la chica de ojos perlas sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara al final.

La comida había sido olvidada, las lágrimas de Hinata recorrían su rostro sin parar. Ella apretaba sus manos con fuerza encima de sus piernas, formando puños de blancos nudillos. Ella odiaba mentir pero debía hacerlo, había dicho muchas medias mentiras y el sentimiento de ellas es lo que la hacía llorar de esa forma. Por su hermana haría lo que fuera y esperaba que Itachi creyera sus mentiras, pues sino ella misma estaba perdida.

Lo sintió levantarse de su silla y acercarse a ella. Tomando su rostro la obligó a mirarlo —la encontraremos, no te preocupes —dijo el moreno con calma. Hinata asintió levemente rogando que no fuera así, se limpió los ojos y observó como el moreno salía de la habitación.

Quería morirse allí mismo, eso había costado mucho esfuerzo, teniendo que recordar la muerte de su padre para poder llorar de esa forma y la manera en que ese hombre la había tocado para sentirse desesperada. _Dios por favor ayúdame, haré lo que sea, sólo no permitas que encuentren a mi hermana, no importan cuantos inviernos tengan que pasar..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

**Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo que espero que les haya encantado.**

**¿Preguntas?, ¿dudas?...**

**Qué puedo decir de este capítulo, mmm pues bueno empezamos con una vista del final de Prisoner... sólo para que tengan una delicada idea. Y continuamos con la narración del día que en mi fic marcó la vida de Hinata. **

**Me acaban de operar de los tercero cordales y he encontrado tiempo para subirlo mientras ando delirando. Jejeje. **

**Un abrazo a todos y espero que la lectura haya sido agradable.**

**Lex & Juls **


	2. Capital Sins - Ira

_Well, well, well. Aquí llegando con un nuevo capítulo de Prisoner. _

_Realmente no sé que decir de este capítulo, sólo imaginaba la vida en prisión... cuando todo es manejado por mafias. La injusticia que puede haber sólo por el beneficio de unos, la podredumbre que este mundo llama justicia es lo que que quise reflejar en este capitulo. _

_Por qué Ira, creo que es el sentimiento predominante aquí ya que con la pérdida de la esperanza viene la frustración y con esta la ira... después hablaremos de la venganza. _

_Como han podido observar el esquema de narración es diferente del original, aun que guarda ciertas relaciones y momentos. Espero que lo disfruten. Si no ya saben los tomatazos en los revs. _

...

**Advertencias: violencia y creo que un poco de lenguaje soez. (Lo de siempre). Si no gustas de leer este género por favor abstenerse.**

...

* * *

><p>Episodio 1<p>

**Capital sins - Ira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Consumida por su fuego a veces me siento._

_Fuego que pocos pueden apagar._

_El descontrol se esparce por mi cuerpo._

_Tal cual veneno y me hace fúrica gritar. _

_Una estrella muerta brilla iluminando el cielo._

_Las paredes se están cerrando y estoy sin aliento__  
><em>_Los días pasan, Dios ayúdame__, d__ame una señal.__  
><em>_Con el pastor de los malditos regreso al final._

_Siente como la ira inunda mi cuerpo._

_Siente como hace mi alma vibrar._

_Por favor no me descuides, tengo ganas de matar. _

_Tú me forzaste a cambiar._

_Tal vez aún no sea tiempo…_

_Pero tu destino en mis manos va a estar._

.

.

.

.

.

Todo pasó tan rápido desde la madrugada en la que Itachi salvó a Hinata de ser violada. Habían llevado a la morena de tan sólo trece años a muchos lugares desde entonces, ella siempre había tenido mucha vigilancia sin que se enterara del por qué, pensaba, casi aseguraba que era por lo ocurrido aquella madrugada… no era así, sus captores tramaban algo grande, algo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado.

_Cuidado con lo que deseas Hinata, pues nunca sabes como terminará._

Ahora después de casi un mes Hinata lo estaba averiguando. Bueno al menos una parte del plan. Sentada al lado del estrado del Juez —casi sin creérselo— oía al fiscal decir: "—Jura hablar con la verdad y nada más que la verdad…"

La mente de la morena se puso en blanco y su boca dejó salir un muy bajo —sí—. No lo entendía pero aquí se encontraba en un juicio, declarando. Ni siquiera sabía si era por ella misma o sólo era una testigo más para resolver algún caso, pero esta incertidumbre duró solamente hasta que la pregunta del abogado llegó a sus oídos y se clavó en Hinata como un puñal.

—¿Dónde estaba la noche de la muerte de su padre? —la voz del abogado era demasiado automática, robotizada, cómo si hubiese memorizado cada palabra de su ya bien elaborado libreto –del cual la morena no tenía ni idea–. Era una trampa perfecta…

—A-a su lado —contestó la muchacha de ojos perlados, apretando sus puños encima de sus rodillas, clavando sus uñas en la carne de las palmas de sus manos. Hubo una conmoción en la sala y la nublada vista de Hinata se aclaró, se detuvo a observar a la gente que estaba en el lugar; dándose cuenta que muchos de ellos lucían una media sonrisa en el rostro, incluyendo a Itachi, "_su _salvador".

Pensó que eso era lo peor hasta que lo vio, su lasciva sonrisa y sus ojos de serpiente. _¿Qué hace él en Japón?, pensé que papá se había encargado… _De las pocas cosas que Hinata sabía de su padre, era su proclamado odio hacia Orochimaru, mejor conocido como: "La Serpiente". Las piezas empezaron a encajar, muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido en medio del caos que había en su mente.

—¿Mató usted a Hyuuga Hiashi? —continuó la monótona voz del abogado, hablaba de su padre como si se refiriera a una gripe. Ira, angustia, impotencia… desesperación.

—No —respondió Hinata por primera vez más seria que temerosa. _Respira Hinata._

—¿Quiere decir que usted no lo asesino? —volvió a preguntar el abogado de plateado cabello, esta vez su mirada había cambiado era penetrante, oscura y ponía a la morena con los nervios a flor de piel. _¿Qué pretende? _La respiración de Hinata se agitó. Los ojos rojos del abogado la acosaban.

—Y-yo no maté a mi padre —tartamudeó contra él, mientras sus manos temblaban de rabia y nervios. _¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? _Una lágrima rodó por las mejillas y bajó la vista dejando que su azulada y corta cabellera ocultara su rostro.

*…*

Después de dos horas de preguntas en las que muchas veces Hinata quiso que alguien matara a ese abogado de peinado ridículo hacia atrás y otras tantas que la mataran a ella, el jurado fue a deliberar.

Salieron de la sala y todo el tiempo desde entonces Itachi la mantuvo junto a él, la morocha observaba como su cajetilla de cigarros se iba vaciando. Con su mirada en el rostro de él dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran, hasta que se dio cuenta que Itachi se veía mucho mayor de esa forma, nada parecido al chico de 19 años que realmente era. El moreno regresó a verla dejando que la oscuridad de sus ojos se robara la luz de los de ella.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Itachi pasando sus dedos por el cabello de la morena… _Esto es tan raro, él… nunca… ¿qué?... _y de repente una voz en la cabeza de Hinata susurró la realidad. Ella lo había sabido desde siempre, había intentado convencerse que eran sólo suposiciones o su imaginación; pero esta vez era demasiado claro; sus palabras y esa innecesaria caricia… Itachi estaba mintiendo. Hinata bajó la mirada y dejó sus lágrimas salir. Contando para calmarse uno, dos, tres… respiración descontrolada, miedo. _¿En quién puedo confiar realmente?_

Uno, dos, tres… resignación, impotencia. _Mi hermana. _Claridad. La morocha limpió su rostro bruscamente y regresó a verlo. —Sé que es mentira Itachi-kun —balbuceó y el moreno le dedicó una mirada que llevaba un atisbo de asombro—. ¿Qué va a pasarme?

La pregunta quedó en el aire pues los llamaron. El juez iba a dar el veredicto.

Se levantaron de las gradas en las que habían estado sentados y la morena sujetó con temor la mano de Itachi, pero él no devolvió el gesto; poco a poco Hinata perdía cada gota de la esperanza que le restaba, su mente iba asimilando lo sola y perdida que estaba; todo esto mientras su mano resbalaba de la del moreno con sangre Uchiha.

_La justicia está podrida…_

—Hinata Hyuuga, usted ha sido encontrada culpable en el cargo de asesinato en segundo grado y es sentenciada a diez años de prisión, sin derecho a fianza—. Las palabras del juez sólo reafirmaron los ya perdidos sentimientos de seguridad y esperanza que albergó Hinata alguna vez.

Un policía esposó las manos de Hinata y otro se unió a ellos mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar. Un hombre de rubia cabellera se acercó a la morena. —Sé valiente —pronunció el desconocido; Hinata quiso observar con claridad su rostro más lo único que obtuvo fue la espalda de un hombre que nunca había visto, fijo la vista en ella hasta que se confundió con el gentío.

Como si el cielo estuviese en sintonía con el corazón de Hinata un rayo lo dividió por la mitad, el rugir de un trueno se oyó justo cuando la morena ponía un pie fuera del lugar. Una torrencial lluvia cayó en segundos, muchos de los periodistas corrieron a cubrir los equipos pero pudo escuchar en algunos el macabro nombre con el que se llamaba al asesinato de su familia: "Luna Sangrienta"

Segundos después uno de los policías empujaba el cuerpo de la morena dentro de la patrulla sosteniendo y agachando la cabeza de Hinata. Cayendo dentro de esta la chica de ojos perlas se preguntó cómo en tan poco tiempo habían podido sucederle tantas cosas malas, se preguntó por qué todas las personas en las que creyó y confió la abandonaban, por qué el mundo se volcaba contra ella, se preguntó si había sido una mala persona. Hinata había perdido su familia y su libertad en menos de un mes. _Fuiste cobarde. _Se recriminó.

El cuerpo de la morena temblaba involuntariamente, se había acurrucado en una esquina de la patrulla con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que ofrecía el cristal. Las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la morena. _Eres débil. _La voz de su padre resonó en su mente, pero su padre ya no estaba aquí. La ropa mojada de Hinata se pegaba a su cuerpo, llenándola de frío y traspasándolo hasta su alma. —Eres bastante llorona para ser la niña que asesinó a su familia —dijo la policía que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto con tono mordaz.

—Yo no lo hice —balbuceó Hinata mirando a la oficial directamente a los ojos, esta la fulminó con la mirada logrando que la morena se encogiera en su asiento. _Aquí no hay nadie que te proteja, deja de ser idiota. _Con esos pensamientos Hinata apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y volvió a perder su mirada en el cristal de la ventana. Había dejado de llover. Sintiendo como las fuerzas y las ganas de luchar se le iban, quiso cerrar los ojos pero fue en ese preciso instante cuando la vio. —Hanabi.

La patrulla se había detenido a causa de un semáforo, y su hermana se encontraba cruzando la calle con su vista fija en Hinata, su mano en su corazón estaba hecha puño. Era la señal de ambas desde que eran niñas. Hinata imitó a su gemela y ella dejó ver al menos una media sonrisa en su rostro lívido. Hanabi terminó de cruzar la calle y entró a un auto, la morena vio a Kurenai también subir. _Lo había logrado, su hermana estaba a salvo… _una chispa se encendió en los ojos de la chica de ojos perla. _Esperanza._

*…*

_Siente el dolor, oye tus huesos crujir._

_Levántate, se valiente._

_No me jodas, yo hago lo que quiero._

_Aunque este maldito cuerpo está muriendo._

_Mi alma habla, dentro de este pozo estoy cayendo._

_Escúchame está soy yo… Hinata._

Tenía la vista nublada por los golpes, no sabía cuan hinchados estaban mis ojos pero de lo que estaba segura era que estaban tanto que apenas podía abrirlos, me dolía todo el cuerpo, tal vez tendría una o dos costillas rotas pero esperaba que no fuera así, veía a duras penas mis manos sucias y ensangrentadas debido a la sangre que había tosido hace unos instantes. Acurrucada al fondo de ese pozo llamado celda, me iba quedando dormida, tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible ya que los moretones en mi cuerpo, hacían que el dolor de cada uno fuese como una aguja traspasándome la piel y eran miles.

Mientras iba cerrando los ojos recordaba las palabras de mi padre. _―__Eres débil, no mereces ser una Hyuuga, Hanabi es mucho más fuerte que tú, eres una deshonra… _—. Él tenía razón era débil, entonces porque mierda había muerto dejándome abandonada… _Yo_ era débil.

Antes de sucumbir en el mundo de las pesadillas pensó en lo mucho que a su padre le hubiese gustado una hija que honrara el apellido y lo decidió. Yo me haría fuerte, haría que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mí, aunque no estuviese para verlo. Entonces la **ira** me inunda y pierdo el control. Grito.

_Esto sólo fue un pedazo de mí…_

*…*

El tiempo pasa, lento, como una babosa retorciéndose debido a la sal. Lento, el tiempo pasa…

Los gritos de Hinata inundaban la habitación. Uno con cada golpe que recibía su cuerpo. —Chillas como una perra —dijo una mujer tomando a Hinata por el rostro con una mano para que la viera; la soltó con fuerza haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con una de las patas de la mesa. La mujer de roja cabellera soltó una risotada mientras deleitaba su vista en el trabajo que hacía. La ropa de Hinata estaba empapada tanto de agua como de sangre. _Su propia sangre._

La oficial se le acercó y Hinata tal cual ratón retrocedió su cuerpo tembloroso tratando de alejarse de la mujer que la torturaba. —No huyas pequeña perra, te convertiré en un puta —articuló la mujer hacia Hinata. _Perra es lo único que sabes decir. _Fueron los pensamientos de Hinata, cuántas veces la habían golpeado ya, cuántos días, por cuántas semanas.

La mujer hizo girar el tolete en sus manos, tomó a la morena del cabello y le rasgó el pantalón; alistándola para lo que venía.

Hinata intentó luchar en vano, su cuerpo ya no le respondía; la cantidad de golpes que había recibido la tenían casi inconsciente. Sintió como caía pesadamente encima de una mesa de metal y lo siguiente fue el frío metal del tolete entre sus piernas, paseándose por sus labios vaginales. Lloró, suplicó mentalmente. _Dios por favor ayuda. _Hinata no quería ser violada, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría el frío adentrándose en su cuerpo, —preferiría morir —la voz de la morena fue un murmullo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió —la morena no podía creerlo —y una mujer de cabello rubio y corto se hizo presente. —¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —gruñó hacia la pelirroja sosteniéndola del cuello de la camisa—. Esa niña es Hinata Hyuuga si ella pierde su virginidad, si tiene una enfermedad o le sucede algo grave. Nos matan. ¡Escuchaste!, ¿qué harías si el Uchiha viene mañana y la encuentra así? Fuuka, más te vale que cuides de esa chiquilla o te aseguro que Itachi hará que veas que hay demasiadas cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte.

La rubia terminó de hablar y tomó a Hinata de la mesa rodeando su cuerpo por la cintura y la llevó a su celda. Una rubia de larga melena y una chica de cabello rosa la observaron. Hinata pudo ver que ellas también estaban golpeadas pero también observó que sus moretones no eran recientes.

—Límpienla —ladró la oficial tirando a Hinata prácticamente dentro de su celda. Las chicas la miraron temerosas y asintieron dispuestas a ayudar a su compañera. No la conocían pero la habían visto siempre golpeada, muchas veces tanto que ni siquiera podía comer.

—P-por f-favor no me t-toquen. Me cof-duele demasiado cof —la morena habló escupiendo sangre contra el suelo. Las chicas se miraron y sólo con ello supieron que debían ayudarla.

—Déjanos cambiarte —susurró la rubia empezando a desvestir con mucho cuidado a Hinata—. Por cierto soy Ino y ella es Sakura.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Sakura se ahogó al ver las costillas de Hinata. En un instante corrió hacia la puerta de su celda y empezó a golpearla con fuerza, una guardia llegó ante el ruido gritando que se calmara.

—¿Qué sucede? —ladró la oficial mirando a Sakura con rabia.

—Por favor debe ayudarla —rogó la chica de ojos esmeraldas quitándose de la puerta y dejando ver a Hinata, quien yacía sólo con su bikini desmayada en el suelo en los brazos de Ino, quien trataba desesperadamente de reanimarla. Una de las costillas de la morena casi se le salía de la piel y los hematomas eran demasiado grandes.

La oficial gritó una orden y preguntó cómo la morena había terminado así. Ino había explicado que la habían dejado así en su celda y les habían pedido que la limpiaran. Una camilla llegó y gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que confirmaban la versión de las chicas, ellas no fueron castigadas.

*…*

Hinata despertó rodeada de cables, en una habitación blanca. Esperó encontrarse con una enfermera o un doctor pero lo que menos esperó fue ver a Itachi dormido sobre sus mantas a su lado, se veía muy cansado. La morena movió su mano y el moreno despertó. —H-hola —trató Hinata pero su garganta estaba muy seca.

El moreno apretó suavemente la mano de Hinata. —Al fin despiertas…

Hinata lo miró extrañada —¿por qué dices eso? —balbuceó con la voz ronca.

—Has estado aquí por tres meses —respondió el moreno a su interrogante y entonces entró la doctora, era una rubia alta de grandes senos…

Las voces se volvieron ecos mientras Hinata pensaba: _un año de prisión, ya ha pasado un año._

_..._

_Utiliza tu libertad para elegir sabiamente decían…_

_El problema es que no tengo libertad, ni soy sabia_

_..._

.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y a las fans del ItaHina como yo pues... no podía faltar jajaja!, esa escena me motivó mucho. También vemos ya a otro personajes más permanentes como Sakura e Ino, en los próximos capítulos hablaré más de ellas. <em>

_El hombre rubio ya se pueden imaginar quién es... cha, cha, chaann!, yo en lo personal lo amo. _

_Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... ya saben en los revs. _

_A Anto amor este capitulo va dedicado para tí, sobretodo el ItaHina._

_..._

_Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por sus rews. _

_**A Blacklady,** tuviste el primer lugar me sentí emocionada de leerte. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. _

_**A Yei,** reina que haría sin ti, dónde quedaría mi imaginación pervertida y tóxica._

_**A Anto,** muchas veces te lo he dicho, casi siempre siento que escribo este fic para ti, gracias por leerlo. _

_**A Yuki,** esperando que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. _

_**A kds,** espero que cuando deje de ser interesante te tomes la molestia de decirmelo, serás un comentario bienvenido._

_..._

_Nos vemos la próxima. Lex._


	3. Capital Sins - Gula

_Hi, hí. Aquí llegando con un nuevo capítulo de Prisoner._

_Mmmm bueno estoy en mi trabajo haciendo el vago, jajaja no mentira, sólo encontré un poco de tiempo para subir el fic._

Para este capítulo, tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados al narrar este capítulo como lo verán esta dividido en algunos tramos y hubieron algunas cosas que se me dificultaba imaginar debido a que ando pasando por un periodo cursi.

_Por qué Gula, pues para mí es un pecado que no sólo representa ese tipo de hambre con el que comes y comes y no quedas satisfecho, creo que además de eso hay muchas cosas donde puedes experimentar a misma sensación. Esa de necesitar más, de no poder parar, un hambre que no necesariamente es alimenticia. _

_Como han podido observar el esquema de narración es diferente del original igual que en el capitulo anterior, aun que guarda ciertas relaciones y momentos. Espero que lo disfruten. Si no ya saben los tomatazos en los revs._

...

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, lemon, violencia y creo que un poco de lenguaje soez. (Lo de siempre)****. **_Yo siempre matando a alguien jeje._****

**Creo que he hecho un poco de OoC pero no estoy segura, así que si lo hay en Hinata ya se está explicando conforme pasan los capitulos y en Hidan prometo tener una razón más adelante, es que no la podía poner aquí. Aunque creo que he manejado su personaje lo más apegado a él que he podido. **

****Si no gustas de leer este género por favor abstenerse.****

...

* * *

><p>Episodio 2<p>

**Capital sins – Gula **

_Quiero atiborrarme de tu dolor._

_Saciar de mis puños la gula. _

_Que golpeen tu carne hasta que no quede más._

_Contémplame, quiero hacerte gritar. _

_Alimentar mis deseos hasta saciarlos. _

_Quiero sentir el placer de escuchar tu grito. _

_Mientras deshago tu cuerpo bajo el mío. _

_Torcidos son mis deseos pero no tengo culpa_

_De en manos de un captor haber caído._

_Captor que mi naturaleza modificó. _

_Para su beneficio, él con mi cuerpo jugó. _

_Para retorcerme a su antojo me selló._

_Esta es mi marca de maldición._

_Espero que esta sea su perdición…_

Gritos, dolor, recuerdos… súplicas, ardor y pesadillas.

—Asegúrate de aplicar suficiente morfina —ordenó un hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos de serpiente mientras observaba como una aguja entraba por las venas del brazo de la muchacha que yacía inconsciente en la camilla—. Esperemos que el dolor no la mate. La cantidad de morfina que fue inyectada en su cuerpo era la suficiente para no matarla pero la insuficiente para aliviar lo que vendría después.

Después de aquel comentario, el cual casi era un rezo, Orochimaru limpió la zona donde inyectaría el veneno del sello, justo en medio del cuello y el hombro de la chica. Las tres agujas entraron sin dificultad en la piel y llegaron a las arterias, el líquido separado en tubos de tres distintos colores se deslizó suavemente vaciándose en el interior del cuerpo de la morena. Tres hombres observaron expectantes las reacciones que ella tendría y sólo uno de ellos rogó internamente porque esta fuese la más favorable, no por el beneficio que esto les traería sino también por la vida de aquella pequeña mujer.

No pasaron siquiera cinco segundos y la camilla empezó a sacudirse con fuerza, la morena encima de ella convulsionaba demasiado fuerte. —Ayúdenme a atarla —la voz fría de La Serpiente se hizo presente y ambos hombres pusieron todo su esfuerzo en mantener a la mujer pegada a la pesada camilla en la que se hallaba acostada. Pronto unas fuertes correas de color café rodearon las manos, los pies y la cintura de Hinata. —Itachi le haremos la transfusión de tu sangre y ella quedará vinculada a ti gracias al veneno, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó el moreno al Uchiha, sabiendo que esa no era una fácil decisión para el joven, pues tendría literalmente la vida de la mujer en sus manos. _Mejor dicho su libertad… qué tan ingenuo puedes ser Itachi._

Por un instante Hinata logró tranquilizarse quedándose estática, pasaron cinco minutos, diez… quince… la máquina que contaba los latidos de su corazón emitió el continuo pitido que anunciaba su muerte. —Otro fallo más —dijo el hombre de cabello plateado atado en una coleta y lentes. De nada serviría reanimarla, si no había tolerado los químicos en su cuerpo moriría de todas formas.

—Hinata —murmuró el joven de negra cabellera y fue como si voz hubiese tirado de ella hacia la vida. La morena rasgó su garganta en un potente alarido de dolor. La fuerza con la que había despertando casi la levantó del camilla a pesar de las correas que la mantenían fija, una de ellas sonó y saltó fuera rompiéndose mientras los hombres anonadados veían la escena sin poder creérselo.

—Prepara otra dosis de morfina —dijo Orochimaru esta vez con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Como científico aquel era un resultado le traía gran complacencia, pues había terminado el trabajo que el progenitor de la muchacha que sufría en estos instantes había dejado inconcluso. Kabuto le inyectó la morfina rápidamente en el muslo a Hinata mientras La Serpiente sostenía con fuerza su pierna.

La chica chilló de nuevo y a pesar de la gran cantidad de droga que tenía en el cuerpo abrió los ojos, la habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca y llena de aparatos médicos. —¡Ahh! —resonó su voz en la habitación —¡ayuda!

El ardor en todo su cuerpo era lo que la tenía gritando y convulsionando de aquella forma tan desesperada, pues sentía el recorrido de la sangre en sus venas —su propia sangre la estaba quemando viva—. Empezó a percibir como poco a poco desde su cuello hacia el resto de su cuerpo ella era incinerada, el sudor perló su piel y pronto sus muñecas y tobillos empezaron a teñir de sangre las correas que la sujetaban; Itachi se acercó a ella. —Por favor, ten piedad, ayúdame, haz que pare, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo esto —rogó la morena sintiendo por primera vez las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

—Me duele, me duele demasiado —su voz era un susurro pues momentáneamente el dolor había cesado—. Crack —sonó, las articulaciones de la muchacha rompiéndose y reacomodándose.

—¡Ahh! —los chillidos de la mujer lo estaban desesperando, si hubiera sabido que gritaría tanto la hubiera amordazado pensaba el hombre de lentes, pero no entendía cómo no se había desmayado de dolor; si él no estuviese entrenado como médico no podría estar viendo esto sin vomitar o virar el rostro, como ya Itachi lo había hecho, pero es que ver como a Hinata se le rompían las articulaciones por sí solas era un espectáculo aterrador y poco común de apreciar. Cuando la columna vertebral de la muchacha se reacomodó y todo se detuvo, a excepción de la acelerada respiración de Hinata, que soportaba esta tortura sin desmayarse. _Aún. _

La habían sacado de su celda el día de su decimocuarto cumpleaños, tan sólo tres días después de haber regresado del hospital debido a la paliza que le habían propinado. _ Mi cumpleaños, vaya manera de celebrarlo, lo único que quiero de regalo Dios mío es que esta tortura termine. _La morena rogaba mentalmente mientras recordaba con anhelo y hasta nostalgia el ser apaleada hasta casi desmayarse del dolor y ser despertada con un balde agua helada en su rostro; eso era por mucho más suave que lo que estaba sufriendo ahora, quería desmayarse pero simplemente lo que sea que estuviera en su cuerpo no la dejaba; la estaba manteniendo consciente… _piensa en algo bonito… a ver esta la luna, el sol… Huesos rotos. _Dolor. —Ahh, ya, ya, ya no más. ¡Ahh!

La morena convulsionó, y empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Orochimaru desató una de sus manos ágilmente y la giró dejándola de lado observando con curiosidad los trozos de sangre casi coagulada que escupía la Hyuuga, tocándolos con su enguantada mano, deshaciendo un pequeño trozo de sangre entre sus dedos. —¿Eso es normal? —preguntó Itachi intrigado.

—No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo una reacción así. Aún que ella es la primera chica que resiste tanto, si sobrevive será un gran logro —explicaba el moreno con tono clínico, y es que poco o nada importaba que la muchacha estuviera retorciéndose del dolor a unos centímetros de él, simplemente para Orochimaru esto era de lo más normal—. ¡Sujétenla! —Hinata se preguntó cómo ellos podían verla sufrir tanto y no hacer nada al respecto, el ardor había regresado; y esta vez con una fuerza abrumadora. Lo sentía comenzar en las puntas de sus extremidades, pero si no intentaba concentrarse en respirar moriría ahogada mientras vomitaba su propia sangre, por lo que los gritos se detuvieron mientras las arcadas la invadían y la sangre en sus venas la quemaba. _Dios ayuda, si existes por favor ayúdame. _

El fuego en el cuerpo de Hinata continuaba su camino, el veneno de la marca de maldición se abría paso en cada célula de su cuerpo, en cada órgano, en cada sistema… destruyendo, modificando, mejorando. Las uñas de la morena se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos y todo se calmó. El dolor había terminado… _por fin. Estoy viva. _—Ha terminado —dijo el joven de cabello plateado y el alivio de oír eso llegó de inmediato al cuerpo de la chica de ojos perlas; su respiración empezó a estabilizarse, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera más acompasada, tomando un ritmo tranquilo... pero todo era una simple ilusión. Como un mazo en el rostro el dolor golpeó nuevamente haciendo que Hinata esta vez se siente en la camilla ignorando el dolor de sus muñecas casi rotas…

—¡Mis ojos, ahh, mis ojos! —chilló; sus ojos se abrieron mostrando cómo sus perladas orbes eran completamente azules, azules como un insano hielo. _¿Qué le habían hecho? _La intensidad fue descendiendo conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que regresó a la normalidad. La vista de Hinata había aclarado y ver a Itachi frente ella la hizo regresar a la realidad, el moreno lucía asombrado pero sobretodo muy cansado y Hinata no logró entender el por qué. —Haz que pare —rogó la morena mirando al Uchiha y él se acercó más a ella, la morena lo miró los ojos y entendió que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. La frustración y la ira la embargaron, la desesperación la dominó mientras el llamado iniciaba; tiró de las correas de su mano y pies hasta que estas se rompieron. Hinata no entendía por qué era víctima de todo esto pero su cuerpo le gritaba que se aferrara a ese moreno como si el no hacerlo acabaría con su vida —nunca antes se había sentido así de atraída por él—, sólo quería que él la calmara sujetándola entre sus brazos—. Por f-favor.

Itachi la abrazó y el veneno llegó al corazón de la morena, la sangre hirviendo a la temperatura del infierno se había aglomerado allí y Hinata sintió su corazón corazón ser consumido por las brazas, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a la espalda del moreno y poco a poco todo se volvió negro.

*.…*

—Se ha desmayado —articuló el moreno que tenía en sus brazos a Hinata. El cuerpo de la chica había aceptado la marca, como ningún otro que aquellos dos cientificos hubiesen visto, se había tardado más pero en la transformación habían incluso podido observar cambios físicos; pronto las cicatrices de la inyección en su cuello formarían tres aspas negras, similares a lunares o inclusive un tatuaje.

—Parece que no morirá —dijo el hombre de cabello plateado y lentes—, si su cuerpo acepta el cambio totalmente podríamos avanzar en la investigación a pasos agigantados.

—Kabuto, ella no será tu conejillo de indias —gruño Itachi por lo bajo, haciendo que su voz se oyera casi gutural mientras se llevaba a Hinata. _Eso ya lo veremos, _pensó el hombre de lentes mientras observaba la espalda del moreno al abandonar la habitación.

*...*

—Pensé que serías un poco más gentil —gimió la joven rubia de 15 años mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro e intentaba apartarse del albino, tratando de retroceder buscando al menos un segundo en el que se fuera ese punzante y desgarrador dolor que la abrumaba desde el centro de su ser.

—Y una mierda, eso es de maricas —el hombre de ojos rojos escupió una risotada en el rostro de la chica que ahora lo miraba con horror y se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al creer que de él podría obtener algo diferente sólo porque tenía dinero y había mostrado interés—. Deberías disfrutarlo como la perra que eres.

—Púdrete —soltó Ino arrepintiéndose en el siguiente segundo debido a la acción del hombre que había pagado por ella. Ahogó un gemido de dolor, negándose a darle el placer de oírla quejarse. Ino sabía que Hidan la había comprado, pagado por ella pero jamás imaginó que terminaría así: siendo desgarrada, abusada, violada...

En medio del dolor la chica de dorado cabello recordó todo lo que había pasado durante aquella semana. Desde el cambio de celda, la diferente comida e inclusive algunos baños con agua caliente; pero sobretodo recordaba la ausencia de castigos y trabajos forzados. Había estado tan contenta, tan agradecida que no le había importado preparase para que un hombre que apenas conocía tomara su virginidad, menos aún si el hombre era quien se había encargado de un drástico cambio en su vida dentro de la prisión. Ahora la rubia se arrepentía de ello, pues nada valía lo que estaba viviendo; el dolor era insoportable y empeoraba embestida tras embestida.

—Para por favor, para —rogó Ino rindiéndose mientras miraba por primera vez fijamente a los ojos de la persona que la tomaba tan fieramente. Él se detuvo, la observó dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona y burlándose de ella la tomó por el cabello y la acercó más a su rostro.

—Eres mía y haré lo que desee contigo —dijo el albino de veintiún años demostrándoselo con una fuerte estocada que arrancó un grito de dolor de la garganta de Ino. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Hidan, la rubia había intentado alejarse de él, huir de tal dolor, incluso había intentado golpearlo pero simplemente él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

_Ino reacciona él te matará si sigues así, intenta complacerlo. Deja de luchar, intenta disfrutarlo; hazle sentir algo distinto, no lo que él espera o está obteniendo justo ahora… _los pensamientos de la chica de cabello rubio rebotaban con fuerza en su mente, casi negándose a creerlos pero nada perdería con probar. Su pequeño cuerpo se relajó casi de inmediato tras esa lógica, decidió soltar la sábana que había sujetado con tanta fuerza y con suavidad además de un manojo de nervios pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Hidan en una sutil caricia; él al sentir el gesto de ella detuvo sus movimientos y la miró fijamente tratando tratando de comprenderla; Ino por su parte esquivó la mirada y dejó que un leve sonrojo aflorara en sus mejillas. _Funciona, _se felicitó la rubia mentalmente.

—Sabía que había una zorra dentro de ti —articuló Hidan tomando con fuerza el cuerpo de Ino y girándola mientras ella daba un gritito de asombro; él se tomó un tiempo para contemplarla y levantar su culo. Observó sus muslos manchados de sangre y el simple hecho de saberse su primer hombre le hizo relamerse los labios; tomó el borde de la sábana y limpió las piernas de la rubia. Al pasar las manos sobre su cuerpo la sintió estremecerse y la observó llorar en silencio, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. _¿Tan malo era estar con él?, ¿tanto lo odiaba?, ¿era tan repulsivo?… _La ira recorrió el cuerpo del albino invadiéndolo y aunque le resultará irónico y hasta idiota se prometió que haría que Ino gritara de placer, pues debía acostumbrarse a su rudeza, esta no sería la última vez que la hará suya y por Jashín que detestaba las cursilerías con todo su ser.

_Lograré llegar a tu corazón, _

_poseeré tu cuerpo y lo marcaré como mío._

_Haré que grites mi nombre aunque eso sea lo último que digas,_

_haré que desees estar conmigo aunque te cueste la vida. _

Esta vez Hidan se tomó su tiempo, al penetrarla dejó que Ino sintiera su longitud centímetro a centímetro mientras se adentraba en su ser. Tomó sus senos y haciéndolos suyos pellizcó sus pezones hasta dejarlos hinchados y erguidos. Se retiró de ella y le propinó una fuerte embestida; el cuerpo de la rubia volvió a tensarse. —Si no te relajas siempre dolerá y yo no seré condescendiente en ningún momento —las palabras del albino eran una orden, una amenaza y un hecho al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero verte, ¡necesito verte! —rogó la rubia y ante su tono Hidan accedió satisfecho de oír necesidad en su voz; en cuanto la volteó los labios de Ino estuvieron en los los suyos. Por unos segundos el albino se vio sorprendido pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía llevó una mano a la cabeza de la rubia para atraerla a él y así profundizar el beso. Hidan dejó que su lengua experta vagara en la boca de aquella joven virgen que intentaba imponer su ritmo. La osadía de ella lo animó y así mientras estaban arrodillados y besándose la penetró con fuerza obteniendo como respuesta un jadeo ahogado por parte de Ino.

Desde ese instante, sin saber cómo él supo que ella se había entregado y al sentir sus finos brazos brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras la poseía como un lunático tomó la decisión de marcarla como suya. Ella le respondería a él y sólo a él, dejó que su semilla inundara el vientre de la joven mientras anhelaba ver en su piel la marca de tres aspas que la harían de su propiedad.

_Porque no habrá nada más satisfactorio que manejarte a mi antojo sin que te puedas oponer…_

_¿Qué es esto que causas en mí?, que me hace desearte de tan insana manera._

_Quiero arrancarte la voluntad y hacerte mía._

Ino cayó rendida en la cama después de que Hidan llegara al clímax y la hiciera llegar a ella algunas veces más que él. Había gritado su nombre, había suplicado por más y lo había obtenido; ahora estaba agotada y sólo deseaba dormir rodeada por esos fuertes brazos que habían moldeado su pequeño cuerpo para que se acoplara al de él. Lo vio levantarse, lo vio vestirse y —sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento Ino reprimiendo sus lágrimas de rabia— lo vio dejar la habitación.

—Que nadie la moleste —escuchó decir al albino antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo. La esperanza creció en el corazón de la rubia y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en su rostro.

*.…*

Todo era diferente, ella era distinta... después de aquel día en que el fuego del veneno había recorrido su cuerpo todo había cambiado. Parada frente a un espejo Hinata observaba la marca de su cuello, intentó rozarla con sus dedos pero obtuvo como respuesta el mismo punzante dolor que llevaba sintiendo cada vez que lo intentaba.

—Es hora —dijo una de las oficiales encargadas de cuidarla, en apariencia seguía siendo la misma niña débil, pero su mirada había cambiado; dentro de la chica de ojos perla había despertado algo que ella aún no podía controlar, algo por lo cual la habían aislado a una celda sólo para ella después de un incidente que recordaba muy poco. _Sangre. _Algo que necesitaba saciar con desesperación.

Un cuadrado en el suelo, señalado con una cinta de embalaje gris, marcaba el improvisado cuadrilátero; con algo de duda Hinata caminó hacia el centro de este. Los espectadores la observaron y el lugar se llenó de murmullos. —Es tan sólo una niña —oyó decir a una mujer. No sabía por qué la habían elegido para estar allí pero sí sabía que eventos clandestinos como estos y otros peores se desarrollaban dentro de la corrupta prisión.

Un improvisado anfitrión la presentó y la obligó a quitarse el abrigo naranja que la cubría, esta era su primera pelea pero después de lo que ocurrió una semana después de haber obtenido esa molesta marca no se sentía tan insegura pero sí muy temerosa. _No quiero perderme a mí misma, no quiero ser un monstruo. _Pensó la morena recordando la bestia que había surgido desde su interior, es que no era ella cuando peleaba. Se desconocía totalmente. _Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga _—se dijo mentalmente—, _y harás lo que yo te diga. _Completó una voz que ella no había escuchado nunca antes.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a recordar lo bien que se había sentido el impactar sus puños contra el músculo de otra persona y aún ir más profundo provocando que los huesos se rompieran, eran una hermosa melodía. Jamás pensó anhelar los gritos, las súplicas; Hinata jamás creyó que ver la sangre de otros manchar sus puños, su piel se sentiría tan bien. Así que aunque esta fuera su primera pelea, aunque sabía que había sido elegida para ser derrotada, estaba ansiosa. _Hambre._

La contrincante de Hinata se hizo presente y el lugar se llenó de vítores; la mujer de roja cabellera y cuernos en la cabeza se acercó a ella. _¿Son cuernos reales?, n-no no lo creo, pero se ven… _el instinto de la morena gritaba que huyera de allí pero algo mucho más fuerte, más primitivo la retaba a quedarse y probar lo que estaba por venir. _Emoción. _

—Te destrozaré ese lindo rostro —dijo la mujer a quién la multitud aclamaba con el nombre de Tayuya. Inconscientemente Hinata lamió sus labios mientras su cerebro le gritaba que estaba cometiendo una locura, restregándole que el pelear con esa mujer posiblemente la mataría.

_La sangre fluye._

_Gritos y vítores abundan._

_Los huesos crujen…_

_Muertos preparan tu tumba. _

—¡Perra! —chilló la pelirroja cuando uno de sus cuernos cayó al suelo. _Son naturales, ¿pero qué le han hecho, ella ya no es humana… _La morena había tumbado a Tayuya de una patada y una vez en el suelo había pisoteado su cuerno con tanta fuerza que se lo había roto.

Hinata en respuesta escupió sangre en el rostro de su contrincante y esperó a que se pusiera de pie. La vista de su ojo izquierdo se nubló, éste se estaba cerrando cada vez más por la hinchazón; ya que instantes antes de haberse deshecho de uno de los cuernos de esa molesta mujer, ella le había propinado un fuerte codazo en el rostro y ahora le estaba costando la visibilidad a la morena.

La pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente y de una patada logró que Hinata se estrellara con una pared, la morena tosió sangre y observó como la piel de su oponente se llenaba de unas extrañas marcas negras. —Tayuya ganará —susurró un hombre de cabello gris a su acompañante que poseía ojos de serpiente, éste sonrió ante el comentario de su pupilo y observó silencioso el desarrollo de la pelea.

Tayuya tumbó a Hinata e intentó ahorcarla, en el forcejeo una mano de la pelirroja fue a parar directamente en la marca de la chica de ojos perlas haciéndola chillar de dolor. —¡Suéltame! —el grito de la morena llenó el lugar pero fue su acción la que dejó en silencio toda la sala. Su mano había atravesado el pecho de la chica de cabello rojo y ésta ahora yacía muerta sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. La morena se detuvo a observar su mano ensangrentada. —Combinan —musitó apartando de sí misma el cadáver de la pelirroja por el cabello.

Se levantó y observó que estaba casi bañada en sangre. _¿Por qué no vitorean ahora?, ¿acaso no les divierte? _—Hipócritas —articuló dejando el cuadrilátero y yendo directamente a las duchas.

_¿Qué he hecho? _

_Esta no soy yo…_

_¿Qué me está pasando? _

_Que alguien me ayude por favor. _

_No dejen que me convierta en algo que no soy._

El tiempo pasa pero hoy es un día especial, sí. La **gula** de mis puños es calmada en alguien más, siento sus músculos sucumbir ante la fuerza de mis golpes, oigo sus huesos crujir. Silencio, sólo la melodía de sus gritos llenos de desesperación llenan el lugar, la gente alrededor calla ante la paliza que presencian. Mis manos deforman su rostro y mi ira es descargada de la forma más primitiva. Paz, es lo que por un momento invade mi cuerpo una vez me deshago de su cuerpo casi inerte. Se la llevan lejos de mí, sonrió para mis adentros, mi hambre voraz ha sido saciada. ¿Cuándo me volví tan macabra?, eso no importa, ahora lo disfruto. —_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?_ —pienso mientras veo mis nudillos sangrar. —Tres años —grita mi subconsciente. Sakura me abraza, quién se refugia en quién, es confuso pero el calor de su cuerpo me calma al menos por el momento, es como una hermana para mí, una hermana mayor aunque, no tanto. Ella me cuida incluso de mí misma. Por ahora…

_La luz del día muere.__  
><em>_El cielo se oscurece.__  
><em>_¿A alguien le importa?__  
><em>_¿Alguien está ahí?__  
><em>_Toma esta vida vacía.__  
><em>_Ya estoy muerta.__  
><em>_Me elevé para caerme de nuevo._

_Dentro de esta prisión, dentro de este agujero._

—¡Déjame!, ¡no me toques! —dijo la morena observando a a chica de cabello rosa.

—Tan sólo cállate —respondió Sakura abrazando por la espalda a su amiga y llevándola consigo a la cama.

—Sakura… ¿por qué?... Sakura, me he convertido en un monstruo —susurró la morena dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. La chica de ojos color jade acarició a la morena como si ella fuera una niña perdida, ella también dejó rodar una lágrima pensando en la marca que ahora llevaba en la espalda baja. Y aunque todavía no había vivido lo que la morena, sabía que ese día estaba por llegar. Que ella era una víctima más, un monstruo más…

_Tu vida se desmorona ante la vista de la multitud. _

_Si encuentras a tu familia entre los culpables no llores…_

_Mira el suelo y avanza a donde tus pies te lleven _

_Seguro que la venganza hará que tu vida mejore. _

—Esto no se quedará así —murmuró Hinata mientras el peso del sueño cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida en las piernas de su amiga. _El deseo de venganza ha nacido._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y a las fans del Hidan x Ino pues este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, prometo que tengo una grannnnn excusa para no haber hecho de Hidan más bestia, sólo puedo decir que eso viene después.<em>

_Pues espero que vayan entendiendo un poco de la trama sobre todo a los que ya han leido Prisoner antes se les hará más claro los por qués de muchas cosas. _

_Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... ya saben en los revs._

_A Eri cariño este capitulo va dedicado para tí, sobretodo el Hidan x Ino (que aún no termina)._

_..._

_Gracias, muchas gracias a todos por sus rews._

_**A Yei,** asdfghjkl jajaja, las frases no se de dónde me salen pero son de lo más importante para mi fic. Mmmm creo que cada vez irás viendo una Hinata más acorde._

_**A Anto,** te amo simplemente, en serio espero que este capitulo te haya gustado es cómo la explicación del por qué le pasa todo lo que le pasa a Hinata en Prisoner jaja, en cuanto a Itachi jamás creo que me ha costado tanto narrar como él, pero he de decir que ponerme tantas veces en su pellejo me ha resultado un poco más más fácil e saber como reaccionaria._

_**A kds,** casi sin palabras y gracias en serio por leer y comentar, espero que este capitulo te siga pareciendo interesante._

_**A Blacklady,** mmmm lo que pretende bueno hay tantas cosas que ese moreno pretende que no sabría por donde empezar, muchas gracias por tu review y te comento que no encuentro Será Amor por eso no lo he subido, está en mi otra pc._

_..._

_Nos vemos la próxima. Lex._


End file.
